


Lost

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Noir
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Are we lost or do you know where we are?” Steve asked, having that sort of tone in his voice that meant he seriously doubted Tony knew where they were however at least gave Tony the chance to charm him into thinking otherwise.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Day 14 - “Are we lost or do you know where we are?”
> 
> Breaks into the Noir universe for the spook season.

“Are we lost or do you know where we are?” Steve asked, having that sort of tone in his voice that meant he seriously doubted Tony knew where they were however at least gave Tony the chance to charm him into thinking otherwise.

Not that it would probably work, Steve was rather resistant to his charms apparently born with a built-in bullshit detector. Okay, it was true, some of his stories for the comics might have been embellished a little, the realities of adventures wasn’t always entertaining so stories need to be streamlined and filled in with back to back excitement because no one really wanted to read about how it took three grueling months of research to make a breakthrough. That would be boring so it ultimately ended up summed up as a one panel with the rest of the issue still needed to be filled out, thus the padding and the altercations.

It didn’t mean what happened wasn’t true, it just wasn’t the entire truth which wasn’t always a bad thing. Some of the things he had discovered were better left alone or changed into another thing altogether.

Steve had said more than once that they had very different versions of the truth.

“I’m going to take that calculating silence as a no.”

“Have you and Pepper been exchanging notes behind my back? The Field Guide on How to Read the Elusive, Handsome Tony Stark?”

He knew Rhodey had his back though Pepper had more than proven her loyalty she was second newest person in his life right now and she very much liked Steve, arguably more than she liked Tony. That would sting if Tony didn’t also like Steve very much more than himself.

It was very easy to like Steve, he was snarky and stubborn.

“I’m not sure elusive is the right word for someone who makes so much of their life public.”

“I see you’re not taking issue with handsome.” Tony said hopefully, that kind of talk was dangerous but really, here they were in a very remote area, under a canopy of trees, deep within a hot, humid jungle with crown shyness so some light filtered down despite how close and dense together the trees were.

It was an unusual jungle said to have some lost treasure or another thus why they had ended up here to begin with. Rhodey and Pepper had branch off into their own team to do their own research before they were expected to head back to base camp at a certain time.

Problem was Tony might have gotten a little bit distracted as it was the first time he and Steve had split up before and something that perhaps he might have engineered by asking Rhodey to very please pair with Pepper so he could have Steve to himself.

His best friend naturally indulge him knowing very well about his interest in Steve and being the kind of man that sort of thing didn’t bother whatsoever thankfully.

Tony was pretty sure that Pepper also knew his interest in laid in all genders though they hadn’t really discussed the fact with how smart she was, it was just safer to assume she knew and she didn’t mind as well.

“You would think your first name is handsome with how often people call you that.”

Well, that wasn’t quite the reaction Tony was going for but it could have been worse, a lot worse so he counted that as a success, of sorts. Not the success he was looking for of course, but it had probably been hopeless imagining that Steve liked him, too.

After all, it’s not like he could do anything but improve from his last girlfriend, right? It couldn’t get worse than your girlfriend secretly working for the Nazis.

Steve very much hated Nazis so Tony doubted that was a disguise.

Watching Steve punch a Nazi had honestly been one of the most attractive things Tony had ever seen and he only barely resented the impulse to take off his clothes at it because it had very much been the wrong time and the wrong place as it had been in an active combat zone.

“I’m surprised more people don’t call you handsome.”

Steve scoffed, an animated sneer covering his face. “You know they’re much more interested in calling me small or scrawny.”

“Neither of those things mean you’re not handsome.” Tony pointed out. Steve was small for a man both height and weight wise because he had been sickly, still really was sickly admittedly but his amount of heart he had, the fire in his eyes when he set a goal to do something, and how hands his moved across pages were all things Tony had fallen in love with.

To say nothing of Steve’s mouth both figuratively and literally.

There was a look across Steve’s face that Tony couldn’t recognize and figured he should probably go back to trying to figure out where they were so that they could find camp and not incessantly worry Rhodey or Pepper. But then there was Steve, always stronger than people thought was pulling at the lapels of his shirt until their lips crashed together.

Quite literally at that, there was a bit of teeth and not entirely in the nice way but eventually they found a much better way to do it. The kiss wasn’t brief, but it wasn’t exactly long either, a happy medium of both until Tony pulled away first.

“So, uh, that’s a kiss as in you like me kiss right?”

“How are you so dumb and smart at the same time, I’ve never understood.” Steve said, but his looked fond with a slight blush on his cheeks for not once not caused from exertion or fever. “Of course, I like you.”

“I was just making sure it wasn’t a friend’s thing.”

The sheer power of Steve’s eye roll could have powered an entire city. “Maybe we can kiss some more, after you know, we’re not lost.”

“Right, lost…” Tony had forgotten even if he only had the thought a few moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
